*Letters From Hogwarts*
by ducky-doll
Summary: *FINISHED!* Hermione Granger never knew Owl-Pals could be so fun! But when the Owl-Pal is Oliver Wood it's even more fun! These are the letters that were sent between them as they fell in love and faced great tragedy! *Sequel- Wanna Be Where You Are*
1. Introduction

LETTERS FROM HOGWARTS  
  
Author's Note: This is a Hermione/Oliver story and if you don't like that idea, don't read it! It will consist of letters to and from Hermione and Oliver, Hermione being in her seventh year and Oliver being a professional Quidditch player.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Hermione Granger sat at her desk chewing on the end of a sugar quill. It was Muggle Studies, a subject she loved because she knew everything so well but even so, Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate.   
  
"Everyone is expected to have an owl-pal by the end of this week," said Professor Thudgepin, stroking his little beard.  
  
Owl-Pal? Hermione's face lit up. She LOVED writing and loved recieving Owl-Mail even more! But who would become her Owl-Pal? She wanted it to be someone she didn't know well, or didn't know at all. Although the idea of talking to a complete stranger sort of worried Hermione... what if they turned out to be a complete nut-case. She decided to talk to Harry and Ron straight after class.   
  
"Owl-Pal?" Ron burst out laughing as the trio sat around the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room playing their favourite game Exploding Snap.  
  
"Yes, Owl-Pal!" both Hermione and Harry replied, angry at Ron's reaction.  
  
"Owl-Pals are cool!" Hermione stated, matter of factly and Ron tried to hide his laugh. Hermione was not the sort of person you wanted to cross when they were mad or passionate about something.  
  
"But who?" asked Harry, interrupting Ron's little seizure of laughs and Hermione's devil glare.  
  
"I have no idea! He didn't exactly give us much information," Hermione explained to Ron who didn't take Muggle Studies... much to his father's disappointment.  
  
"I know! Hermione, you set me up with one of your wizarding friends who I don't know well or have never met and I'll do the same for you okay?" Harry's face lit up.  
  
"That's a great idea!"   
  
Ron looked at them both and rolled his eyes. Owl-Pals? Who ever thought of a more ridiculous idea! 


	2. Letter One

LETTER ONE  
  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
To Hermione,  
  
Hello! How are you? I suppose you are wondering who Harry has set you up with to be Owl-Pals. Yes, that's right, I have come back to haunt you! Haha. It's me, Oliver Wood. Do you remember me?  
  
I am guessing that you probably don't remember me as well as Harry because I have been away from Hogwarts for so long. How come Harry chose me? I have no idea!  
  
Anyway, I was very honoured at the thought of being your 'Owl-Pal' (What a crazy idea!) and I think this experience will be good for both of us.  
  
What have you been doing for the last... three or four years since I have seen you? Me? Well you might already know this but I am going to tell you again anyway. I was picked up by Puddlemere United straight after I finished at Hogwarts and life has been very, very good! This job pays quite handsomely and I have been having a ball! That's not to say that it isn't hard work because boy, I have not worked harder ever in my life but it is worth every moment of it. What about you? I bet you're Head Girl!  
  
Harry mentioned that you were setting him up with an Owl-Pal. If you don't mind my asking, who was the lucky girl you chose? I mean, it might not be a girl but that's what I'm guessing.   
  
To tell you the truth, I do miss Hogwarts a lot. How is Dumbledore going? Still there I am assuming, otherwise I would have heard. I can't wait to get a reply, this has been surprisingly fun writing to you!  
  
I hope I am a satisfactory Owl-Pal!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
(Your favourite ex-Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain! ;o) 


	3. Letter Two

LETTER TWO  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Puddlemere United Quidditch Team  
Puddlemere  
  
Hello Oliver!  
  
How are you? It is great to hear from you! I did not expect a letter so soon but it was a wonderful surprise to hear from YOU! I can't believe Harry set up the Owl-Pal system with you. I can't believe you agreed to it! Aren't you really busy with Quidditch to bother with Owl-Mail? Never mind, I love the fact I will be writing to you because the thought of writing to a complete stranger sort of freaked me out a bit. And, I am sure you will make a satisfactory Owl-Pal!  
  
I am glad to hear that everything is going so well for you! Life here at Hogwarts is well... life at Hogwarts! Does it ever change? Not really, only when the Balls or Tournaments are coming up or the House Cup. I'm sure Harry told you already but he is captaining the Gryffindor Team. Always knew he would though!  
  
I have been sort of busy and stressing out over school-work right now. It's only the start of the year but already everything seems so hectic. Yes, I am Head Girl and Harry is Head Boy. Believe me, we cop a lot of rubbish from Draco Malfoy- Remember him? Yes, he is still the same slimey Slytherin. But why am I writing about HIM???  
  
Anyway, how were your holidays? I suppose they aren't so significant after you leave school but did you enjoy the break? How was your Christmas and New Year? I went to Ron's family's house for the New Year even though my mum wanted me to go to their muggle gathering. I felt a bit bad but I did spend Christmas with them and anyway, the Weasleys are always so much fun to be around!  
  
What is the name of the Owl you sent? She's quite a beautiful creature isn't she? What is it like playing for Puddlemere United? I may not be a HUGE Quidditch fan but I have had to live with it for six years so I do enjoy watching and Harry and Ron have been trying to teach me to fly a bit better too. I am very interested in hearing what it is like to play professionally. Is it a lot different to just captaining for Gryffindor?  
  
Have you made a lot of new friends? Do you still look the same? I am asking a lot of questions aren't I? You can leave some for future letters if you want. How long are we going to be Owl-Pals for? A week? A month? A year? A lifetime? I'm not fussed although a week would be a little silly.  
  
Great Wizards! Look at the time, it's nearly time for dinner in the Great Hall. I will tell Professor Dumbledore that you say hi!  
  
Hope everything is well in Puddlemere!  
  
-Hermione Granger  
  
PS. If you have any Owl biscuits would you be able to give Hurricane one? That's the name of my owl... isn't she pretty? Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Ginny gave her to me for Christmas.   
  
PPS. I set Harry up with a friend of mine, Natahlia Greenwood from Durmstrang. I met her through Viktor Krum in Fourth Year. 


	4. Letter Three

LETTER THREE  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Well it was lovely to hear from you! I must say, you do deserve the Head Girl role as Harry deserves Head Boy. Wait until I get my hands on that boy, he never told me anything except Gryffindor Captain!  
  
You certainly know how to ask questions don't you? I don't mind because I love talking! Hahaha, we make a lovely pair of Owl-Pals don't we? I will do my best to answer your questions and settle your curious mind!  
  
I am not so busy with Quidditch that I cannot write to an old friend! Well, sort of old friend because we never really got to know each other at Hogwarts did we? How old are you now by the way? I just turned twenty last month!  
  
Don't worry about school work and losers like Malfoy (Yes, I remember him- how could I forget?). You are a brilliant student and after all those years of being a slave to the library, I am sure you will get top marks in everything you do!  
  
My holidays were great thanks. As I mentioned just before, it was my twentieth birthday and a few of the guys (the NICE ones) took me out to a Wizard Bar. It was a lot of fun but I must say I had an awful headache in the morning and no amount of Morgana's Trusty Hangover Medicine could fix it. Our coach wasn't too thrilled but he's a decent guy and understood it was my birthday.  
  
Christmas wasn't a big deal for me this year. I live on my own and I ended up sitting back with a Butterbeer and wishing myself a happy Christmas. What do muggles do for Christmas?  
  
New Year was pretty similar although a friend of mine, Darren came over and we had a drink and pizza and then he went on to a party with his girlfriend and I went to bed. Do you have a boyfriend?  
  
My owl's name is Snow White. Appropriate don't you think? You come from a Muggle family don't you, so you would have heard that fairytale. My girlfriend Anita is also muggle born and told me about the fairy tale. Quite romantic wouldn't you agree?   
  
Puddlemere United is really great. Most of us get along quite well and there are hardly any arguements. I bet with Harry and Ron's help you are like a bird flying up there now! I think it's great you have taken an interest in Quidditch and you are quite right- if you can't beat them, join them!  
  
Anyway, I wouldn't give up my career with Puddlemere for all the Galleons in the world!   
  
I have been with Anita for seven months now. She is the first serious girlfriend I have had and I think I might be falling in love with her. She is beautiful, inside and out and that's what counts right. I try to spend as much time with her as I can but it can be hard you know? Trying to balance a life at the same time as playing professional Quidditch!  
  
I have made a number of new friends but Darren and Anita are the closest. The others can be a little up themselves at times but that's what it is like in the Pro Quidditch world. A little sad don't you think? That's why I choose to live on my own. But I spend more time at the Puddlemere HQ which is why you have been addressing your letters there. If something happens though, here is my personal address... please don't give it to anyone.  
  
23 Woodwing Rd  
Puddlemere   
England  
  
I will send you a picture of me sometime soon because next week Puddlemere are scheduled for a professional photo shoot. It should be good and I'll try and get a photo for you there. Basically I do look the same, slightly older and maybe a TINY bit taller. What about yourself? Do you still have that fiery hair and big eyes? I always used to think you'd be quite pretty when you grew into your body!  
  
I would like to be your Owl-Pal for as long as we can be Owl-Pals. Whether that is a year or two, or a lifetime I think Owl-Palling is a great idea and whoever brought up the idea is very smart. Was it Hagrid or Dumbledore? Maybe a new Professor that I have never met. How much has changed at Hogwarts?   
  
Owl Pals Forever (or however long),  
  
Oliver  
  
PS. I gave Hurricane as many Owl Biscuits she could eat. I think you should let her rest for awhile though and maybe send a different owl next time. Two trips between Hogwarts and Puddlemere can be a little draining for a young owl even one as pretty as Hurricane! 


	5. Letter Four

LETTER FOUR  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Puddlemere United  
Puddlemere  
  
Hello there!  
  
I asked Harry about Puddlemere and he is a big follower. I was scared to ask Ron because he supports the Chudley Cannons all the way! (Hope you're not offended).  
  
You're right about Hurricane- she is dead tired. That is why I am sending Hedwig this time- Harry's owl.   
  
I'm sorry if this letter is a little short, there are a few problems happening back here at the moment.   
  
I am very happy for you and Anita, she sounds really lovely. I hope the photo shoot goes well, I can't wait to see some photos. Of course I could get some of Harry's Puddlemere posters to look at but apparently you look quite muddy and sweaty in them and Harry reckons the proper photos would be nicer to look at. I trust him.  
  
It's good to hear about life as a professional quidditch player- it sounds fantastic.  
  
Once again, sorry this is being cut so short, I'll write more next time.  
  
-Hermione  
  
PS. Come back to Hogwarts next Christmas and New Year, I cannot believe you spent them alone. That's very sad. I'll answer your questions next letter.  
  
PPS. Happy 20th Birthday 


	6. Letter Five

LETTER FIVE  
  
Ms Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Are you okay? What's wrong? I'm worried about you, that last letter doesn't sound like the happy, cheerful Herm I now know!  
  
If you need to talk, remember I'm always here for you! Just send me an owl when you feel like it.  
  
-Oliver  
  
PS. I considered coming back to Hogwarts for Christmas but I didn't want to be swarmed with Puddlemere fans and my fan club. I know it sounds very stuck-up to have a fan club but Puddlemere set it up for me... not me.  
  
PPS. I really do mean that I am here to talk to. You're a pal Hermione! 


	7. Letter Six

LETTER SIX  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Puddlemere United  
Puddlemere  
  
Dear, dear Oliver,  
  
Thank you very much for the words of kind concern. I am now feeling a little better and I do apologise for being so brief with you in my last letter.  
  
Basically, things are going down hill right now back at home. My dear grandmother passed away a few days ago and I was very close to her as she was always interested in hearing about Hogwarts unlike some of my relatives who don't want a bar of it (jealousy I'm assuming). Anyway, I was very close to my grandmother and her death gave me a bit of a shock. Of course it had to happen the day I had a serious exam and I failed with flying colours. The first exam I have ever failed. But my day gets worse.  
  
I decide to go home for two days to sort of comfort Mum who was very, very distraught and I get there and knock on the door but no one answers. All I can hear is my parents (who I always thought were so happy) arguing and arguing and their yelling got louder and louder until I could actually understand every word they were saying. And guess what, it was about me!  
  
"It is best for Hermione if you visit her once in awhile!"  
  
"Hermione is old enough to look after herself!"  
  
"She spends so much time in that darn wizarding school that I'm surprised she hasn't turned you into a toad!"  
  
"Do not being magic into this, you know very well that she loves that school!"  
  
"Yeah, more than being at home with her family!"  
  
I started crying round about then because the last sentence really hit home hard. I couldn't believe they were saying this stuff- I was standing on the doorway for crying out loud! That's when I started knocking louder and kicking up a great fuss at the door. Finally, Dad noticed I was standing outside, suitcase in hand, with tears flooding down my face. I had done myself up all pretty too because I wanted to look special but the make-up running down my face just made me look even sillier.  
  
They let me inside and announced they were getting a divorce. There was no 'Hello Hermione, we are so happy that you came to visit' and no 'How is school?' or 'We're glad you're here to mourn for Granna'.  
  
So I left and went back to Hogwarts (suitcase in hand). That's where I am now and I'm writing this to get it all off my shoulders.  
  
You have no idea how much your support means to me. I very much appreciate it. Thank you.  
  
But moving onto happier subjects. I don't want to bore your brains out with my pathetic problems!  
  
Thank you for your personal address, I will put a charm on the letter so only I can read it and no one else will ever find out your address!  
  
Your fan-club! How could I forget? Haha, I didn't think about that. I also realised after I sent the owl that next Christmas I, nor Harry or Ron would still be at Hogwarts and if you only came to visit us then there would really be no point would there? Sometimes I can be so... stupid.  
  
But back to the fan club. It is growing in numbers. Word somehow got round that you were Owl-Pal (Professor Thudgepin announced the Owl-Pals in Muggle Studies the other day) and all these younger students keep coming up and asking me to tell you this and that and how much they love you and asking for autographs and signed photos and goodness knows what else! I just told them that I would say hello for them and here it is:  
  
"Hello," from your always growing fan club.  
  
How is Anita? And Puddlemere United? I trust you are fighting fit and smiling as always!  
  
I hope this letter explained my strange behaviour in the last letter.  
  
Thank you again!  
  
Gratefully,  
  
Hermione 


	8. Letter Seven

LETTER SEVEN  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Wow Herm,  
  
You really know how to shock somebody don't you? I am so relieved to hear that you are okay (health wise) but I am upset to hear the trauma in your life at the moment. I hope I can be your shoulder to lean on.  
  
I can't believe all the bad luck you seem to be going through right now but I know things will get better for you! Just try and stay positive even if it seems impossible!  
  
By the way, you could never bore the brains out of me with your letters. I really, really like getting them. Infact I have kept them all and they are in my locker at Puddlemere. I hope you don't mind that I showed the first one to Darren because he interrupted me when I was replying and asked who the long letter was to. Thought I was cheating on Anita haha.  
  
Anita and I have had a little tiff. Actually a very big tiff. I'm not sure what's going on- I still really like her but she just isn't interested in Quidditch and it makes life difficult when she doesn't understand the pressure I'm under.  
  
I want everything to be back to normal but I don't know if it ever will be. She's calling the shots on this one so when she has decided she can tell me. But none of my problems are nearly as big as yours and I cannot comprehend what you're going through. My Grandpa died last year and although I wasn't very close to him it was still hard so I can't believe what you're going through. With your parents, I am very sorry. Maybe their decision is really the best for you. At least they won't fight anymore. You will get to see both of them still won't you? Please fill me in!  
  
Enclosed with this letter is a photo of me. It's one from the photo shoot. I hope it brings a smile to your face. That's Darren in the background, waving like a mad man. Have you got any photos you can send me? I'd like to see you. I'd also like to arrange a meeting with you but I can't right now. My Puddlemere schedule is really hectic and I can't take the time off work. I will though. Just to be able to say hi!  
  
My thoughts are with you, Herm!  
  
Yours Truly,  
Oliver 


	9. Letter Eight

LETTER EIGHT  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Puddlemere United  
Puddlemere  
  
It's so good to see you Oliver! Sorry I haven't written to you for ages, I'm sure you understand that things have been a bit difficult.  
  
I'm really sorry to hear about you and Anita. If she is a wise girl then she will be with you because you really are one in a million! What's meant to be will be. That's something Ron told me the other day- I really didn't think Ron had it in him! But it did make sense. If you believe in fate that is.  
  
Anyway, Mum and Dad's paperwork has gone through. It's different for muggles when they divorce because you can't just say a few spells that divides everything up and you recieve what you deserve. In the muggle world you have to go through all this paper work about custody and belongings and bank accounts and stuff. It's enough to give you a really bad headache. Infact I have one now so I will write more later.  
  
LATER...  
  
Sorry about that. Harry took me for a walk. It made me realise how lucky I am to have friends like Harry and Ron and of course you to support me. If you had asked me five years ago if Oliver Wood was going to become a good friend of mine then I would say 'Right, When Dumbledore closes down Hogwarts will that ever happen!' But now, well everything has changed don't you think?  
  
Good news! I am allowed to resit the exam that I failed. Unluckily, it was Potions but Dumbledore organised that I resit it much to Snape's anger. Never mind, I can only try right?  
  
Oh I have to go now. Harry has brought me some butter beers and chocolate frogs. Looks like he has Exploding Snap too. Oh, he wants to write something.  
  
Harry: Hey Wood! How are you? Congrats with Puddlemere. I'm your biggest fan! ;) I'm stealing Herm from you for a little while. She needs some serious TLC! See you later! -Harry  
  
Hermione: I'm back. I have to go now. Harry is very impatient.  
  
Thank you for your letters!  
  
I feel a bit happier now!   
  
-Herm  
  
PS. Anita is blind if she cannot see how lovely you are (I already told you that but I needed to emphasise the point) 


	10. Letter Nine

LETTER NINE  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gyrffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Things have happened with Anita- it's taken long enough. She has made her decision and told me that I was too involved in Quidditch to really be a good boyfriend. I am really upset about it because Anita was great but now she's gone... it's been sort of lonely. Oh well, I suppose these things happen and you just have to move on. Which is similar to you and your family. Please tell me what's happening- any new news?  
  
How was your Potions exam? I am guessing that by the time you get this, you would have your results back. I bet Snape is still the same old git! Am I right there? Don't answer that, I KNOW I'm right!  
  
Where are your photos? Come on, this is like the... (counting) NINTH letter between us and I am dying to know what you look like now!   
  
If you don't feel like writing a lot right now don't worry, I completely understand (Well I don't really because my parents never divorced) but I sort of understand and I'm here for you. But I think I've said that about three billion times!  
  
Oh... Darren just got here. I have to go. I promise to write more later. Hope you are feeling better!  
  
-Oliver  
  
PS. Hey Potter! How are you? How's that Owl-Pal of yours going- Durmstrang isn't she from? Send me an owl if you get the time, I'd love to hear from you! 


	11. Letter Ten

LETTER TEN  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Herm,  
  
Is something wrong? I haven't heard from you for ages! Bad news for me- Anita is going out with Darren now. Can you believe the nerve? I can't believe that I thought he was my friend. The thing is, he plays Quidditch too right and she told me she didn't love me because I was too occupied with Quidditch. I am so hopelessly hurt right now. I don't mean to drop all my problems on your shoulders at the moment because I know you have even worse problems but I needed to talk to someone and I guess I sort of feel like we have sort of a good friendship going at the moment.   
  
So that's the end for me and Anita and me and Darren. So much for a best friend! I hate them both so much.   
  
If you don't want to be Owl-Pals with me that's cool, I understand that there's heaps going on in your life but could you send me one last letter telling me. Thanks.  
  
-Ol  
  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~:*!*:~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
Author's Note:  
Thanks for the great reviews everyone!  
  
Maxamus: Well Max, thanks again for your review! I can always count on there being at least one review under each of my fics cos of you! ;) You're a great pal!  
  
Rosie Sinistra: Wow, I can't believe I got such nice reviews from you- I'm like a huge fan of your work and I was completely flabbergasted (I don't like that word but it's the only one that fits) when I read what you said. Thank you!  
  
Imaginative Me!: Thank you too! I can't wait to see where this goes as well because I am having the best time writing it!! It's one of the first fics that I haven't got bored of!  
  
Moony: Thanks so much for all those reviews! It was a definite surprise to check my Stats and find 11 reviews there hehe. I'm trying to make the letters longer but for some of them I need to make them short to express the character's haste. I am very happy that you are enjoying my story so much! I hope everyone else is too! 


	12. Letter Eleven

LETTER ELEVEN  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Puddlemere United  
Puddlemere  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
I am so very sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I know it has been at least a month and you have my sincerest apologies. It's just I haven't been at school for a couple of weeks as I have been at home helping Mum and Dad seperate their belongings. Believe me, my house is not a very happy place to be right now.  
  
I am also incredibly sorry to hear about Anita and also Darren. They are both creeps!!! If Anita comes crawling back to you then you can tell her where to go okay?   
  
I appreciate heaps that I can count on you as a friend and you can do the same for me!  
  
Harry told me earlier that he was writing a letter to you soon and has just been a bit busy with Quidditch training- It seems he is a very similar captain to you!  
  
As for the photos... yes, they are enclosed with this letter! I look really, really, really stupid in a couple of them. The one on the beach isn't so bad, Ron and Harry are in the background. It's from when my family (Ha, what family?) took me, Harry and Ron's family to this muggle beach and it was absolutely beautiful. We stayed there for about four days and spent everyday lounging around on the beach, swimming, sunbaking, shopping and eating in little beachside cafes. It's a place called Torpedo Bay and I will have to take you there one day okay?   
  
Big gossip!!!  
  
Ron is completely in love with Lavender Brown!!! I cannot believe it, neither can Lavender. She's a Seventh Year like me so of course I have to put up with all her ridiculous 'Oh my goodness, Ron Weasley likes me!'s at night time when we're trying to sleep. She goes on and on about how she doesn't like him more than a friend but I reckon she likes him heaps back. She's just too embarrassed to say anything. I mean come on, this is the girl who fancied MALFOY in Sixth Year!  
  
Anyway, my life is finally beginning to pick up, and I know in my heart that yours will too. Guess what, we have been Owl-Pals for exactly three months! To this very day! I know it sounds silly, but I remember the day I got the first letter from you clear as a bell!  
  
My advice to you is to try and move on from Anita and Darren, they are the ones missing out. Do you have many other good friends who can help you get through this? I mean GOOD friends, ones you can trust, not just 'sort of friends'. Knowing that special 'Oliver Charm' I bet you have heaps of pals and even more girls lined up who would die to be your girlfriend! Enjoy life- It's too short to dwell on things.  
  
I have to go now, Can't wait for your reply!  
  
-Herm  
  
PS. Don't tell Ron I told you about his little Lavender crush. It's all over the school and I don't think he wants it all around England as well!  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
OMG! Thank you for the reviews! I am sooooo happy now!!! LOL  
  
Tamelywild- I love O/Hr as a couple too and I wanted to write about them but I couldn't think of any way to except for the flying instructor/student thing but then ZINGGG! Brainwave!!  
  
luna- Hell yeah am I gonna continue this!! I am really up to like Letter Twenty-Five but I post about three a day to stay on top of update lists.  
  
Moony- Thank u so much for more reviews! Do you have any fanfics because I'd love to read some of yours. I'll keep updating don't worry!  
  
Rosie Sinistra- You don't need lessons for 'character capturing'. I am devoted to YOUR fanfics!  
  
silverdragon- That review really lifted my mood! Thanks a bunch for it. That's a shame with your list one- it's still a fave of mine. Thanks for reviewing all of my other fics too!  
  
Clavel- I'll update as soon as I have finished this Author's Note. LOL. Thanks heaps for reviewing, I'm going to keep writing as soon as I finish here!  
  
Everyone- Please check out my other fics too because they have practically no reviews *tear* Hehe. Nah, you don't have to but if you have time please do. 


	13. Letter Twelve

LETTER TWELVE  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Wow Herm,  
  
I cannot get over how much your letter cheered me up! I have been sitting here feeling very sorry for myself and trying hard to concentrate on Quidditch but now well, I am feeling a bit more cheerful.   
  
Your photos are FANTASTIC! I love that beach photo too- you have turned into quite an attractive young lady. It's actually stuck up on my wall next to my other photos now. I'm looking at it and I really wish I could be with you right now, just to talk you know? It's a shame we're both pretty busy eh?  
  
Anita and Darren are both as out of my life as they are going to be. It's hard to avoid Darren though as I have to see him everyday at Puddlemere HQ and the thing that gets me is how he acts all happy and friendly towards me as if nothing has happened. I'm still not too sure whether it has actually hit his thick head that he is going out with my ex-girlfriend who I was with for a long time! But I am taking your advice Herm, life is too short and I plan to make the most of every single day from now on. And that includes writing you wonderful letters! I am enjoying this Owl-Palling heaps more than I expected!  
  
Ron sounds like he is enjoying Hogwarts! I vaguely remember a Lavender girl... does she have long dark hair and is kind of tall? Was she the one with the twin sister or was that someone else, a friend or something maybe?  
  
I did get an Owl from Harry which gave me a fair surprise. It seems my dearest friends are all at Hogwarts! He tells me you aren't as happy as you appear to be in these letters. Do you want to talk about? Has there been any progress?   
  
You asked about me having heaps of other friends. To tell you the truth, I don't. It's hard when you are famous because you are never sure whether someone who wants to be your friend only wants to be your friend because you are a famous Quidditch player or because they actually like YOU. It's the same when it comes to girlfriends. That's why I have always found it difficult to meet girls. That's why Anita was so wonderful. NO! I must stop talking about Anita. Out of my life. It's sort of habit to talk about her so it might take me awhile to get used to this.   
  
I'm in the locker rooms at Puddlemere at the moment and the atmosphere is really tense. I don't know what's going on. I mean no one else seems to be very fussed or stressed and nothing out of the ordinary is coming up, no big games or anything but there is just something in the air. I must sound like I am jumping to conclusions but it's true. Maybe I'm a nutcase and nothing is going on but I really feel something. And it's not good. I'll just have to keep my ears and eyes open.   
  
Till next time my sweet Herm,  
  
Oliver 


	14. Letter Thirteen

LETTER THIRTEEN  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Puddlemere United  
Puddlemere  
  
Dear Ol,  
  
Hey, how are you? Well seems Harry is just being the concerned friend I know he is. I am honestly feeling quite chirpy and I now realise it isn't my fault that my parents aren't together anymore. When it first happened I really thought that they hated me but now I have come to understand that they just don't love each other anymore. Excuse the marks and smudges on this parchment, I can't help but cry a little as I write this.  
  
I never knew that fame was like that. I guess that's coming from someone about as famous as an ant but never the less, I really do feel for you. Do you think it's worth being famous and having this friend and partner troubles? I bet you do or you wouldn't be playing Quidditch!   
  
I'm glad you liked the photos, I was very self-conscious about sending them. In the end, Harry had to actually physically shove them in the envelope and give it to Hurricane. She's looking a lot healthier now wouldn't you agree? I think she might have had slight Owl Flu when she was so tired but now her eyes are wider and her coat shinier.  
  
Guess what! I recieved 100% on the Potions exam. I got everything right and Snape couldn't help but give me 100% and also 100 points to Gryffindor even though he said it through clenched teeth (you're very right, he has not changed one tiny bit!)  
  
Always go with your instinct Oliver so if you think something funny is up with Puddlemere then you keep an eye out okay? I don't want anyone hurting you got it? Our friendship means too much to me.   
  
By the way, Ron says hi! George and Fred have their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley and asked me to ask you in one of my letters to ask you to drop by sometime if you get a chance. I know Puddlemere is really far away from Diagon Alley but it's worth asking.  
  
Cheer up!  
  
Your pal,  
  
Hermione 


	15. Letter Fourteen

LETTER FOURTEEN  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
I cannot believe it. I was right, something was up at Puddlemere and guess what it was. Darren started a lie about me being in talks to sign up with the Chudley Cannons for more money which is completely untrue and now they have cancelled my contract and want me off the team.   
  
I cannot cope with this news. Quidditch is my life. I hate everything.  
  
Thanks for the letter, hope all is well for you.  
  
-Ol  
  
PS. If you are going to reply, send it to my private address 


	16. Letter Fifteen

LETTER FIFTEEN  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
23 Woodwing Rd  
Puddlemere  
England  
  
Dearest Oliver,  
  
What is going on? I can't believe what a bastard Darren is! Please talk to me, from experience I can tell you that talking it over makes you feel a lot better. Not a lot but a bit.  
  
I'm here.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
Author's Note: OMG! I just finished writing Letters From Hogwarts and I must say, I'm surprised by the ending myself. You readers will have to wait awhile until the whole story is posted up but let me tell you, the story has barely begun yet!! Ah, I must say I'm rather happy with the ending myself! *Evil Laugh* But you will all have to wait!!! 


	17. Letter Sixteen

LETTER SIXTEEN  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Herm,  
I can't talk at the moment. Thanks for your support, I'll fill you in as soon as I can. There is some stuff going on down here that's a bit hard to explain at the moment. I'm thinking of you!  
  
Love,  
Ol 


	18. Letter Seventeen

LETTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
23 Woodwing Rd  
Puddlemere  
England  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
I will wait until forever if that's how long you need to sort things out.  
  
If Puddlemere honestly believe the rubbish that Darren is feeding them then you are better off without them.  
  
To try and cheer you up I will continue to tell you what is going on here at Hogwarts- I know neither of us have written very long letters to each other for way too long. I was just re-reading them and the last few have only been a few sentences each!  
  
Well where do I begin? There is news with Ron and Lavender, Harry and Natahlia, Malfoy and his family and the Weasley family.  
  
I will start with Ron and Lavender.  
  
Lavender was ranting and raving non-stop and it was really beginning to buy Parvati and myself. By the way, Lavender has chestnut brown hair that is wavy and Parvati is tall with dark hair. She's the one with the twin sister (Padma who is in Ravenclaw). Anyway, eventually I could not stand it any longer and one night I yelled at her "For crying outloud, shut up Lavender! I am so sick of hearing about Ron- you either like him or you don't. Make up your mind and let us get some sleep!" Boy, did I cut sick. I don't think she deserved quite what I said but I was feeling a little blue that day so I guess I took it out on her. Anyway, she realised what I was saying was actually accurate and apologised. I am glad I said what I did now because she and Ron are going out! They do make a lovely couple don't you think?  
  
As you know, Harry is writing to a friend of mine, Natahlia from Durmstrang. She's very pretty and sent Harry a photo of herself. Boy, did his eyes bug out or what!!! Nat has short wavy brown hair and is quite thin (but not disgustingly thin) and is very beautiful. Harry was shocked because she told him she wasn't good looking. So now he's in love! The other girls at school are all upset because you know how Harry is quite the ladies man. Haha.   
  
I have big gossip about Malfoy and his family too! Ron told me this because his Dad works at the Ministry of Magic and hears everything pretty soon after it happens. It seems Mr. Malfoy has a bit of a muggle gambling problem! Strange isn't it? I mean this is the man who hates everything and anything muggle related (believe me, I know!). So he got fired from his job and his family are now scrimping and saving! Draco is so humiliated because his father was in the public eye and he always used to brag about him. Not much to brag about now though! I suppose I shouldn't laugh at their unfortunates but I can't help it. He has put me through a lot of misery here at Hogwarts and it is about time something happened to him!  
  
Finally, the Weasley family are going on holidays to Romania to visit Charlie who still works with the dragons. Ron was excited but of course is no longer because it means he won't be able to see Lavender for a couple of weeks. He is sort of happy though because he gets to take a couple of weeks off school! I kept telling him it wasn't that good because he'd have a lot to catch up on but that hasn't bothered him. He misses Charlie a lot I think, even though he doesn't say much, I think they were pretty close.  
  
Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. The divorce has finally gone through and Dad moved out two days ago. He hasn't moved far though so I will get to see him and Mum heaps still! Apparently they are going to stay friends which I am happy about and they don't HATE each other like I thought.  
  
Please, feel free to talk to me whenever you want to!   
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
  
Author's Note: Please, please, please review my other fics too!!! I won't keep posting up letters if I don't get any reviews for them too. But thanks for following this story, it means heaps to me.  
  
And yes, I am glad people have noticed the more friendlier signings offs now. (eg. Love always, Hermione) *Pats you on the back* 


	19. Letter Eighteen

Author's Note:  
Thank you soooooo much for the great reviews!   
  
LETTER EIGHTEEN:  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Herms,  
  
How are you? I hope everything is getting sorted out with your parents. I can't believe you thought you were at fault with your parent's divorce. I am very glad that you have finally come to your senses and understand that you were never the reason they don't love each other anymore. It's also fantastic to hear that they intend to remain friends and that you'll get to visit them both often!  
  
Well Puddlemere have officially cancelled my contract. Yes, that's right- Darren has been a traitor and complete bastard (I apologise for the language) I honestly don't know why I ever thought I could trust him. Anita and him are well and truly out of my life now and I don't know what to do. Without Quidditch I have no life and I don't think I can live without it. I know, I know- I can't get all suicidal over a stupid game but you know me well enough to know that Quidditch isn't just a game to me. It's a way of life and has been since long, long ago back in my Hogwarts days. You always thought I was bad then scheduling training and organising everything but now (well until a few days ago) I lived, breathed, ate and slept Quidditch. Maybe I'll get picked up by another team. I have no idea. Like they would want me after all the scandals I have been through lately!  
  
Ron and Lavender- strange combination. Yes, I do remember her now. She always wore lavender robes didn't she? Haha (sorry I think I am so depressed I am getting a little hyper). Well if Weasley is happy with Lavender then that's great for them. I wish I was happy. Sorry, I must stop being self-piteous!  
  
I got an Owl from Potter about five minutes before yours and he also told me about Natahlia (cute name) and how he was 'madly in love'. Don't tell me he has finally discovered girls- it's taken him long enough! I always thought you and Harry would end up together though for some reason. Maybe you still will! ;)  
  
That's pretty big news with the Malfoy family. Lucious has always been a git and Draco just the same so it doesn't really surprise me that he's been up to no good. But seriously, what a contradiction!!! He always goes on about muggles being the worst creatures in the world (I do try to keep up with the Daily Prophet) and here he is spending galleons and galleons on gambling machines! I'm still not too sure what gambling machines are, could you explain it to me?  
  
I sent George and Fred an owl last night and I am hoping to get one back soon. I will drop in when I have everything figured out with Puddlemere. I am going to put up a fight though because they cannot cancel a contract based on silly, false, made-up rumours started by my ex bestfriend who is dating my ex girlfriend. It's just not cricket!  
  
Are your O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's coming up soon? Study hard and then come visit me! I am a bit scared to put my head out the front door for fear of papparazi. I don't know how long it will take for them to get hold of this Puddlemere mess. I just hope to the Great Wizards (and witches) above thta Rita Skeeter doesn't get wind of it. Although I haven't heard about her since was it the stories she did when you were involved in the Tri-Wizard Tournament thing a few years ago.  
  
Thanks for the great letter, I am going to try and stay positive.   
  
Love always,  
Ol 


	20. Newspaper Article

----DAILY PROPHET----  
  
"WOOD TO GET SACK!"-   
~Marci Hindweather~  
  
POPULAR Quidditch star Oliver 'Let's Kick Some Quiddy-Butt!' Wood has been kicked off his team Puddlemere United for undisclosed reasons. The heart throb with a fan club of over ten million teenage girls has remained out of the public eye since Tuesday and refuses to talk to the press.   
  
Good friend and Chaser of Puddlemere, Darren Ducksworth has told the Daily Prophet exclusively that Wood is going through some traumatic times at the moment. He told us that Wood is undergoing tests at the moment as they think he is schizophrenic and might be suffering from a form of serious depression after his girlfriend of five years, Anita Hayston (who he met while on a cruise in the Carribean) dumped him earlier this month.  
  
Wood, who they call the Scottish Sensation has always been the most popular member of Puddlemere United ever since he was picked up by the club a year after he finished at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore refused to talk about the matter yet the Daily Prophet managed to find no less than thirty female students who were willing to talk to us.  
  
Padma Parkinson, a seventh year informed us of a Miss Hermione Granger and her relationship with Mr. Wood. Granger, the HeadGirl and known as the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts, hid away in her dormitory and would not allow anyone near her. There are suspicions that Wood cheated on Hayston with Granger. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and bestfriend of Ms. Granger denies any reports that he was involved in the scandal and insists that Granger and Wood are nothing but Owl-Pals, a concept made up by Professor J. Thudgepin.   
  
More information coming soon! 


	21. Letter Nineteen

LETTER NINETEEN  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
23 Woodwing Rd  
Puddlemere  
England  
  
Oh my Goodness! Oliver, have you read the Daily Prophet today???? Oh my Goodness, Oh my Goodness, Oh my Goodness... what are we going to do? I am so confused, but don't you worry- I do not believe a single word that Marci Hindweather wrote!!! Oh my Goodness, Oh my Goodness!!! You must write back soon Ol- this has turned into a nightmare!  
  
Are you okay? What's going on? I NEEEED to talk to you!!!!  
  
Love you always,  
Herm 


	22. Letter Twenty

LETTER TWENTY  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Well Herm,  
  
What can I say? What can I do? All I know is I am so sorry for bringing you into this darn mess. This has turned into a huge bloody mess and I honestly can't do anything about it.  
  
I appreciate the concern and all but once newspapers get hold of stories like this they won't stop. Believe me, I know.  
  
I am going to come and see you alright? But I can't meet at Hogwarts- meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 12 on Monday alright? Reply back to tell me if you can or can't. I'd come to Hogwarts but I'm pretty sure the Daily Prophet expect that and might even have some reporters milling around the grounds or close by (even if Dumbledore doesn't allow it.)  
  
I am trying to remain positive but everything has come crashing down. I can't help but wonder WHY US? We haven't done anything except become really good friends and I don't understand why all of this is happening.   
  
I guess things might look a bit better when I see you and give you a hug. It's something I am clinging onto at the moment. Alright, so I sound like a cheesy prince from a fairytale (Like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) but it's true. Hold on and don't let the press get to you.  
  
Love,  
  
Oliver 


	23. Letter Twenty One

LETTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
23 Woodwing Rd  
Puddlemere  
England  
  
  
Dearest Oliver,  
  
I will be there! I cannot wait to see you!  
  
By the way,  
There were some reporters sniffing around for awhile but Dumbeldore has promised me they are all gone now. Phewww, life is looking up Ol. Stay happy!  
  
Love you always,  
Herm 


	24. Letter Twenty Two

LETTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
23 Woodwing Rd  
Puddlemere  
England  
  
  
Oliver, where the hell were you?  
I waited for two whole hours and you never showed up!!! I thought you WANTED to see me? I feel so let down. What happened?  
  
The reporters have found a new story to move onto now, something about contamination in the floo system so don't be scared to leave your house.  
  
I went into the Three Broomsticks on Monday (I'm so positive you said Monday) at exactly 12 o'clock and I sat down at a table thinking you might just be a little late. (Although the thought was strange seeing as you were never late for Quidditch practises). Anyway, an hour went by and the waitress was looking at me funny so I ordered a butterbeer and then asked if you had been in here and she went all lovey-dovey and said (the exact words) "No I'm afraid not. I very much wish he did come in here *sigh*. Oliver Wood, my dream. I suppose he is everyone's dream eh girl? Don't worry, some lucky girl will get him one day... maybe one of us.'  
  
I wanted to correct her and tell her I wasn't an obsessed fan but indeed a good friend (although maybe I'm not a good friends anymore?) but she left before I had a chance. No doubt to go look at her Oliver Wood posters probably hidden away in the kitchen somewhere. What I mean is that even though this Puddlemere thing has fallen through. Everyone still loves you.  
  
I am still angry though. WHY IN THE WORLD DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP???  
  
-Hermione 


	25. Letter Twenty Three

LETTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Co/- Headmaster Dumbledore  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Ms. Granger,  
  
My name is Lucille Birmin and I am a nurse at the London Hospital for Magical Folk. It is my duty to inform you that your friend Oliver Wood has been involved in a nasty accident.  
  
Before I go any further, I must tell you that the reason I am writing this letter is because Mr. Wood was just conscious enough when we found him to say your name repeatedly. After a bit of detective work done by myself and Mr. Wood's doctor, Dr. Farthing, we realised that he was referring to you.   
  
Now I shall explain what happened to him.  
  
Mr. Wood appears to have been flying south to somewhere in London (possibly Diagon Alley?) and a freak gust of wind took him straight off his broomstick and into a very large tree about 50 metres away. We understand that the wind must have been very, very strong as Mr. Wood is a professional Quidditch player after all.   
  
Mr. Wood's condition is quite critical. This information may come as quite a shock to you but it is important that you think quite positively for the sake of Oliver. He is in the operating room as we speak but the sad news is that he broke three of his ribs and they have punctured his lungs making Magical Medicine quite tricky to use to solve this.   
  
It would be a good idea if you could please come to the hospital as we need a lot of information to be filled out for Mr. Wood as we could not find any other relatives or friends so far except for his parents who are currently on holiday in Australia and an owl has been sent to them. However as it may take awhile for them to get to the hospital you are the next best thing. If you cannot make it (I know the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's are on right now) then please send back a letter with the following information. For Mr. Wood's sake he might like a letter for when he regains consciousness.  
  
Mr. Wood's...   
Date of Birth:  
Wizarding Insurance No:  
Ministry of Magic PIN:  
Gringotts Account No:  
Other family:  
  
Thank you for your time. We are doing all we can for Mr. Wood but the injuries are multiple and it may take time. Please be patient.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucille Birmin  
Nurse at London Hospital for Magical Folk  
London 


	26. Letter Twenty Four

LETTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
Lucille Birmin  
London Hospital of Magical Folk  
London  
  
Dear Ms. Birmin,  
  
I appreciate the letter very much. Oliver is a dear friend of mine and was on the way to visit me when the accident happened.  
  
If I had the information you required, I would tell you but I honestly don't know any of what you asked for. Oliver and I never spoke of that sort of thing.  
  
You were right when you said the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's are on at the moment. That is the reason I am writing instead of visiting. I do endeavour to visit Oliver as soon as the exams are over. How is he doing? You don't have to reply to this letter as I understand it isn't the job of a nurse to send letters but if you do, I would really like to know when Oliver is conscious and is he going to be able to write to me?  
  
I have enclosed a letter for you to pass onto Ol if that is possible. If he can't read it himself then maybe someone could read it outloud to him. Thank you.  
  
Thank you again, I am sure you are doing all you can.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this story so much- yes, I try to update each day (That's what you get when the author has way too much spare time on their hands). Anyhoo, I'm very thankful for the kind reviews... poor Oli eh? 


	27. Letter Twenty Five

LETTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Co/- Lucille Birmin  
London Hospital for Magical Folk  
London  
  
  
Dearest, Dear Oliver,  
  
Now look at the situation you've got yourself into. I am extremely sorry for the previous letter I sent. Please throw it out.  
  
I honestly have no idea what to say to you. I don't know if you are awake or unconscious or what. You must stay positive and get moving alright?  
  
Okay, okay... who am I to say all this? Oliver, I'm a mess.  
  
I don't know what to say or do or write to make things okay again. There is nothing I can do.   
  
I spend days and days on end without sleep and I miss you so much. I can't think straight, I am doing terribly on my exams... I miss you!!!!  
  
When I got the letter from Ms. Lucille Birmin (who was kind enough to inform me of the accident) I broke down. I know I shouldn't tell you this because it will just make you feel worse but I have always been honest with you and you have always been honest with me, so you deserve to know everything.  
  
Harry and Ron found me in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom in puddles or tears. I am a wreck without you. Even if we never ever spoke or met in real life, you mean so much to me.  
  
It's only now that you are faced with a life threatening situation that I have realised how much our friendship means to me. I never thought about it really, I only knew it was great to be Owl-Pals with you.  
  
For the sake of everyone who loves you dear Oliver, you must fight, fight, fight!!!  
  
If anything else happens to you I don't think I can survive. I must sound terribly exaggerated and over-the-top but it's how I'm feeling right now.  
  
Dumbeldore has excused me from some classes and exams but the Daily Prophet is of course snooping around a lot and I can't talk to anyone except Harry and Ron. No one understands.  
  
If I feel like this, I can't comprehend how you must be feeling. If you are feeling that is. Lucille was quite brief in her letter. I don't really know the extent of the injuries and problems, all I know is they are serious.  
  
As I said before dear Oliver.... you MUST FIGHT!!! Stay strong my friend!!!  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
Author's Note: Only like 8 more chapters to go... *sniff* 


	28. Letter Twenty Six

LETTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
This is Lucille Birmin again. I think you would be happy to know that our Oliver had regained consciousness again. I read your letter to him while he was still in a coma and amazingly, his eyes opened during it. I think if he didn't have all the drips and plugs in him, he would have smiled very broadly.   
  
The doctors often talk about patients recovering after hearing the voice of a loved one and I think your letter is what did it Ms. Granger!  
  
I also must confess that your letter brought more than one tear to my eye. I now understand the true meaning of friendship.  
  
As I write this, I am sitting next to Mr. Wood and he is watching me curiously. I am afraid Oliver is unable to move very much at the moment but he can talk and he hasn't suffered brain damage at all. Therefore, as soon as I finish writing, he will dictate a letter to you for me to write.   
  
I think that's all I need to say. Dear Oliver is getting rather impatient and I think he'd like to talk to you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucille 


	29. Letter Twenty Seven

LETTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
Dearest, Dear Hermione,  
  
My! How everything has changed! To be brutally honest, I feel like I am in hell. I can't do anything, I am sitting here like a useless chicken bone. The doctors keep telling me to be patient and that things will get better but I can't see that happening.  
  
I can't feel my legs and I can barely move my arms. For a professional Quidditch player, things seem to be going downhill very fast. Maybe it's best that Puddlemere dropped me.  
  
Thank you for your letter and your words of encouragement.  
  
Lucille was next to me the other day and I couldn't open my eyes. I knew my brain was working but my body didn't react to it. I have never been so frustrated by something ever.  
  
Anyway, then I kept hearing Lucille's voice and soon enough I realised she was reading a letter from you. Boy, how that changed everything!!!  
  
My eyes sprung open and soon enough my voice returned to me. I asked her to read your letter goodness knows how many times. I think I have memorised it. The people who found me also found the other letters you have previously sent me and they are sitting next to Lucille now. I can see them from here and I, Oliver Wood, have tears running down my face.  
  
Oh dear, I think I have made Lucille cry now too.   
  
The doctors are saying they are hopeful that I will have full use of my body again but it will take a lot of spells and potions and wizarding methods to do that. They are experimented somewhere at the moment to figure out the best method for my body.  
  
As soon as I am out of this hospital I am coming to you Hermione. I am coming to give you a hug and wrap my arms around you (when I can move them... IF I can ever move them) and I will tell you in person how much you mean to me.  
  
Hermione, laying here in bed has made me realise something.  
  
I am in love with you.  
  
I have been doing nothing but thinking and now I think about it I realise that everytime I have been down in the past six months, you have been there to help me through it.  
  
With everything! Anita, Darren, Puddlemere and now this. Puddlemere is out of my life now obviously and I have had enough time to feel sorry for myself and kick (not literally) and yell about how life is one bloody annoying hell-hole but I want to live. I have so much to live for. I have YOU to live for. And because of YOU I WANT to live. I am currently deciding what I want to do once I'm out of here.   
  
I never thought I'd say it but I think I want to stop playing professional Quidditch. I think you know from my letters that it never really made me happy. The fame, the fan clubs, the nastiness.... it was all very grand for awhile but I think I've had enough time in the spotlight.  
  
I just want to be with you.  
  
I am praying and hoping that you feel the same about me. It feels so good to tell you I love you but I think it will feel even better to cover you in kisses and then tell you IN PERSON how much I love you.  
  
But until the day I can walk and move and come and visit you, we must keep writing.  
  
I hope this letter has cheered you up like yours cheered me up. Don't stress about me anymore, I'm okay. Concentrate on the exams. You have such a clever brain Herm, that under no circumstances will I let you do anything except ACE every one of your exams. For all of the years I have known you, I know you are the most talented, bright, bubbly, smart and beautiful girl in this world. I don't think you and Harry are suited any more... i think we are and I hope you think we are too.  
  
With love forever and forever,  
  
Your pal (and hopefully so much more),  
  
Oliver  
  
PS. Lucille: Sorry there are tears marks, Oliver spoke with so much passion when he dictated that. I didn't know he had it in him! Bless you. 


	30. Letter Twenty Eight

LETTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Co/- Lucille Birmin  
London Hospital for Magical Folk  
  
Dearest Oliver,  
  
I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!  
  
-Herm 


	31. Letter Twenty Nine

LETTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
Co/- Lucille Birmin  
London Hospital for Magical Folk  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
I am sorry the other letter was so short. I was about to go into an exam when Snow White gave it to me and yes, it cheered me up so much that I was sort of hyper for the rest of the exam and everyone was wondering why I was so happy all of a sudden. Your words were incredible... Lucille was right. I felt I could hear you speaking to me as I read it.  
  
Good news from my end of England too... your letter changed my life too. I passed all of my exams easily and with flying colours! You, Oliver Wood, made me ace everything and I got the highest score out of all of the Seventh Years. All of those years slogging away in the library were so worth it! Dumbledore noticed the change in me and he knows how hard I've worked here at Hogwarts and let me resit anything I failed the first time round. I am floating in heaven Ol, I hope you are too.  
  
It's a sudden decision to leave professional Quidditch but I understand fully where you are coming from. Although I have never played Professional Quidditch I understand from what you have told me and I think a good break out of the fame will do you the world of good! You can come and stay with me and we can live happily ever after!  
  
I never thought I'd hear you say those three words Ol. But when you did, well there are no ways to explain it.   
  
As for me, my schooling years are nearly over. One more week here at Hogwarts and it will be gone. I am soooo sad that I will be leaving my home of seven years but in a lot of ways, I can't wait to leave. There is so much for me, sorry US to explore and I intend on doing it all! I will stay in contact with Harry and Ron and the Weasleys forever and ever I know that too because we have become such good friends.  
  
Harry is no longer with Nat (Did I tell you about them?) as she is going to study dragons in Romania (sound familiar?). He is happy single and is going to stay with the Weasley family. Ron and Lavender have also split up but I never really thought they were that well suited in the first place.  
  
The Malfoy family are in financial trouble and Draco has become quiet, unannoying (?) and all together a bit of a wimp. I think he failed all of his exams as he wouldn't show anyone (not even Crabbe and Goyle) his results parchment and they have sort of turned their backs on him. Amazingly, both of them are rather pleasant to talk to when they're not being bossed around by Malfoy. Lucious is in Azkaban and there was a huge article about it in the Daily Prophet.   
  
As I was saying though, it is sad to leave Hogwarts but it must happen. I am going to do a course however, after a bit of a break from school work, and guess what- Dumbledore has asked me to become a teacher at Hogwarts!!! Life is good Oliver, I hope you are still positive. I think I will teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, even if students say it is cursed. I intend on proving to the Hogwarts Student Body that the only reason teachers lasted a year was because they never found the right person. I believe and Dumbledore believes that I am the right person and I will do my best. Have you decided what you want to do now instead of Quidditch?  
  
I must go now, the goodbye celebrations are beginning tonight and I need to get ready. I will take some photos tonight and send them to you first thing tomorrow morning. I love you!  
  
-Hermione 


	32. Letter Thirty

LETTER THIRTY  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
Hermione,  
  
I just realised that is one of the last times I will ever write to you via that address. Scary thought isn't it?  
  
Well Herms, everything has finally sorted itself out and into place. Finally.  
  
That is wonderful news about your O.W.L's and I intend to celebrate as soon as I get out of here which is soon. Did you notice that I am writing this to you? Yes, I am finally mobile again. I can walk and write and even run. The docs finally figured everything out for me. How sweet it is to feel my toes again my sweetheart.  
  
A teacher? That is such a coincidence!!!  
  
I'm becoming a teacher too my darling!  
  
Dumbledore visited me yesterday afternoon just before I recieved your owls and offered me a position as a Flying Instructor. Madam Hooch is feeling a little old for the job now you see (she has been teaching for over fifty years) and she actually requested me. Says I was a grand captain. I am truly honoured.  
  
So my sweet, it seems we will be together all day every day teaching at the wonderful Hogwarts, as soon as we have been around the world together. I informed Dumbledore of this and he was all for it. His words exactly "Ahh yes, travelling is a must for any happy couple". I think there was a bit of matchmaking done by him, hahahaha.  
  
I have a surprise for you, but you must read the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. I thought reporters were all lazy, annoying busy-bodies but I was wrong. Lucille's brother is actually a reporter and together we organised something indeed very special.  
  
Your letter has made me feel so surreal that I'm not sure whether I believe everything we have been through together. I think I might write a book in my spare time!  
  
I have a lot of money saved up from Puddlemere and that will pay for the expenses of our first class world trip that Lucille has been so kind to help organise and once you read the paper you will find out what else is happening.  
  
The photos I just got earlier today were so stunning Hermione. You look beyond beautiful. I am getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about you and staring at your picture. Harry and Ron look pretty happy too, even after the breakups. Wish them well!  
  
I must go now, much to organise! Including, my getting out of here!  
  
Love forever,  
Ol 


	33. Newspaper Article #2

----DAILY PROPHET----  
  
"WOOD IN LOVE!"  
~Andrew Birmin~  
  
LOVE is in the air for former Puddlemere United keeper, Oliver Wood! After being hospitalised after a nearly fatal accident in London, Wood has announced how in love he is with friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
The two met whilst at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but it hasn't been until years later that anything has developed. Granger, who has just finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, was this year required to have an 'Owl-Pal'. Her friend, the famous Harry Potter, set her up with Wood and the two wrote letters back and forth for months.   
  
They have not as yet actually spoken to each other in person but Oliver assures me that it is what's happening next. He has booked a first class trip around the world for his sweetheart and himself and they intend on stopping by in Romania to visit some friends before heading onto bigger places!  
  
After they have finished their holidays, the two are to become teachers at Hogwarts, under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore of course. Wood is returning to the broomstick as a flying instructor and Ms. Granger who has always been the smartest girl around, is going to take on the hard job as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
But, as Ms. Granger has never actually read this article, Oliver has something to say.  
  
"Dear Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I would like you to accept this offer. I have just bought a lovely spacious, two storey home near Hogwarts and I would love for us to live there after we have seen what the world has instore for us!"  
  
So Ms. Granger, what do you think?  
  
Oliver informs me that he loves Hermione with every part of his heart and that she has been there to help him through everything- including the backstabbing done by Darren Ducksworth, also of Puddlemere fame. Ducksworth has been kicked off the Puddlemere team for carrying illegal posessions and lying about a fellow member (Wood.)  
  
Puddlemere United have offered another contract to Wood but he has politely declined claiming he would much prefer to be with the one he loves.  
  
So all is a fairytale ending for the happy lovers as they embark on what is going to be, an exciting, romance filled life together.  
  
  
Author's Note: In the Epilogue I am going to thank all of you reviewers personally, I hope I remember to! 


	34. Letter Thirty One

LETTER THIRTY-ONE  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood  
23 Woodwing Rd  
Puddlemere  
  
Darling, I was so happy and surprised to see that article! I cannot wait to embrace you in my arms and spend the rest of my life with you! We have so much to plan and I cannot wait to see OUR new home.  
  
Love always,  
Hermione 


	35. Letter Thirty Two

LETTER THIRTY-TWO  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Herms,  
  
Well there you have it. The last time I will ever write that address again. Sad in some ways isn't it?  
  
I will meet you at Kings Cross Station at 10am tomorrow morning. Then we will travel together to our new home and start life together.   
  
I am glad you liked my surprise- I am glad to be able to see you again. Life IS good- you're absolutely right.  
  
Until we speak next time my dear!  
  
I love you.  
  
-Ol 


	36. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Hermione Granger waited at Kings Cross station at 10am. She had with her a suitcase of memories from her days at Hogwarts. Sad in a lot of ways, but happy in many more, she waited.  
  
Until all of a sudden there was her one, Oliver Wood. He made his way through the busy crowd and then they saw each other. Their eyes locked and he ran as fast as his two legs could take him until CRASH!!! His body collided with full force into Hermione's and they wrapped their arms around each other with smiles and kisses a many.  
  
"I've waited so long for this!" Hermione exclaimed when they slightly broke apart, although they held hands.  
  
"Me too!" replied Oliver, as he gave her a small kiss on the nose.  
  
Carrying their luggage with one hand but still using the other to hold each other, Oliver and Hermione boarded the train at Kings Cross Station. Finally, everything was good again and they had a whole life together to look forward to.  
  
  
Author's Note: It's over! *sniffle* I can't believe it. This story has been my pride for so long and it's finally all over. At least everyone is happy.   
Please check out my other fics. They're all Harry Potter ones- some fluff, some drama, some humour etc. I also have a bunch of poems I'd love to have feedback on. Good luck with your writing people! E-mail me if you want me to read it!  
  
Now to my thank-yous. I know the regulations for fanfiction.net say you're not meant to thank people but I have included it in my fic haven't I? That's not breaking the rules.  
  
Maxamus: Thanks, you know I love your writing too (even if you dislike Harry Potter). Everyone check out his story- it's mad!  
  
Rosie Sinistra: I really appreciate all of your kind reviews! I am a huge fan of your work!  
  
Imaginative Me: Wow, you reviewed a lot too. Thanks for following the story from start to finish!  
  
Moony: What would I do without my 'bestfriend' LoL. The bestfriend I've never actually met! Anyway, you gave me heaps and heaps of great reviews and I really appreciate it. You kept me motivated!  
  
Tamelywild: I'm glad there are more Hr/O supporters out there! They're a wonderful couple and I'm glad you liked the way I wrote about them.  
  
luna: I'm happy you liked my story. I hope everyone else did too.  
  
silverdragon: I am soooooooooooooo grateful for your beautiful and kind reviews! You really helped me keep writing stuff because you never ever put me down. I really owe you for that. I'm also very glad your school play thing went well- I told you it would! Must chat to you on MSN soon, I'll try and wake-up early enough!  
  
Clavel: Yes, you're reviews meant a lot to me too! Mwah! Tunks!  
  
AllyMcLean: I'm really glad you love love love my story! LoL. I still can't believe people love love loved it so much. Really. It wasn't THAT great! But thanks anyway!  
  
Ped: Hope you liked the ending and stuff. Thanks for the review!  
  
Juvenus: That was a really sweet review thank you! God bless you too.  
  
oceansun: I did keep writing and this is the ending! Thanks for the review, I'm so happy you like it.  
  
Kat097: Awww that was lovely of you to put it in your favourites. I hope it keeps getting reviews after I've finished posting it. Ta!  
  
zombie-miho: What would I do without your lovely reviews? Thank you!  
  
Melissa: I am very glad that you did decide to keep reading and I'm ever happier that you liked it in the end. Thanks!  
  
Phoenix Silverwind: Thank you! Thank you! I am running out of ways to say 'thank you' in a different way! LoL  
  
Jillybean: I try to keep it exciting and I'm glad you think it is. Thanks for your review, I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you.  
  
"Sean Biggerstaff": I hate posers. I KNOW you're not the real Sean Biggerstaff because as pointed out in a review (thanks), he doesn't own a computer, Oliver is 4 years older than Hermione and Sean doesn't have an e-mail address (if he did, I doubt he'd go round telling people it). Also, why would Sean bother reading fanfics... you're very sad. I pity you.  
  
Everyone: I'm practically always on MSN messenger so if you have it, feel free to add me. I love chatting!  
  
SEQUEL- 'Wanna Be Where You Are', Check it out now! 


End file.
